The Dominatrix
"The dominatrix episode! CLEARLY one of MY favorites, but one that people have told me ever since the day it happened that it makes them really uncomfortable and that it's hard to watch. I loved it! Phil really is so good at poems, I realize watching all these episodes back. With our friends the BUCKWHEAT GROATS!" - Chris, from the YouTube description Synopsis Chris has wanted to explore his submissive side, so Murf invites his friend Ms. Perez -- a dominatrix -- to humiliate Chris on the show. In order to further the torment, Ms. Perez asks members of the panel, long-time friends, and audience members to air their grievances with Chris, so that Chris might apologize for his errors in the form of swallowing pain. To this day, long-time fans of the show have called this the weirdest and most uncomfortable episode. This episode features a video from Lee Kazimir in which Murf, Don, and Random Andrew visit the Museum of Sex in NYC. Bits * Ask the Human Fish What's on His Mind ** Miley Cyrus vs. Miles Davis: Miles Davis ** Broncos vs. Patriots: Broncos ** Would like to do this vs. Would not like to do this: Would like to do this ** Have grievances vs. Don't have grievances: Have grievances * Ms. Perez Dominates Chris ** Ms. Perez puts a dog collar on Chris. ** Ms. Perez sets up a safe word for Chris to use. ** Ms. Perez spanks Chris, and invites members of the audience to do so as well. ** Ms. Perez straps a ballgag around Chris's mouth. Appearances Cast * Chris Gethard * Bethany Hall * Murf Meyer * Shannon O'Neill * Random Andrew * Dave Bluvband (as the Human Fish) * Don Fanelli Characters Callers * Mimi (5:39): Calls from India. * Brooks from Richmond (16:16): Had the opportunity to dominate George Lucas through the Star Wars online community. * Steve from Manhattan (25:48): Wants Ms. Perez to focus on Chris's feet. * Seth from Denver (27:42): Airs a grievance against Chris. * Sam (34:38): Audio complaint. Guests * Ms. Perez * Phil Jackson Studio audience The audience was asked to make obnoxious sounds if Chris did anything without asking Ms. Perez's permission. Long-time audience member and Grand Dame Julia was invited to spank Chris for his behavior. Later on, the whole audience was invited to spank Chris. Members of the online viewing community played along to this episode on the website TCGSBingo.com (now defunct). Production Crew * Executive Producers ** J.D. Amato ** Chris Gethard ** Dru Johnston ** Noah Forman * Director ** J.D. Amato * Live Broadcast Producer ** Keith Bethea * Live Stream Supervisor ** Cory Palmer * Audience Directors ** Rob Malone ** Andrew "Hot Dog" Parrish ** Keith Haskel * Floor Manager ** Andrew Flynn Soltys * Camera Operator ** Emma Noble * Call Screener ** Patrick Cotnoir * The Man Behind The Plant ** Nick Feitel * Other Crew ** Ken Beck ** Jackie Pizzimenti * Lighting and Audio ** Richard Speziale * MNN Supervisors ** Jeanette Santiago Music The LLC * The Dominatrix Song Buckwheat Groats * (Take U 2) Da Shopping Mall * Dawn Does Her Thing * Take Yourself Out Tha Game Gallery File:Dominatrix 0001.jpg Videos Quotes 'Bill Florio: '''Welcome to The Chris Gethard Show's... Ball stretchin' spectacular. '''Chris: '''Thank you so much for ''allowing me to take off my hat in your presence, Ms. Perez. '''Bethany: '''I don't like watching mean things! '''Random Andrew (regarding previous anti-Andrew bullying): '''While I didn't take it personally, I was subjected to being Chris's whipping boy. He was the school bully, and I was like a young Chris Gethard. '''Random Andrew (to Ms. Perez): '''P.S. Please don't hurt Chris's balls. I have a fear of ball pain. '''Chris: '''Ms. Perez, you're doing an amazing job of hitting my actual asshole. Notes References Where Can I Find This Episode?